We're no longer running
by Noir Fenix
Summary: ……those pale blue eyes that kept staring at me……that sandy blonde hair that she once braided with my hair……her face so foreign, so beautiful……her kiss…………I can never forget. Second Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

[**A/N**: I don't own any of the Mari Mite and Witch Hunter Robin characters. Salvatore is from The Watcher.

_I simply stood there at the opposite platform behind her so she wouldn't see me that easily. I watched her from a distance as she showed her determination to stay. I couldn't bring myself any closer to her- I was afraid……I was……_

**Chapter One: Reminisce**

The early morning daylight penetrated through the thin white curtains of my room.

I remained lying down on my bed. I rested my right hand on my face as I shielded my eyes from the sunlight that reflected from the diligently polished tile floor. I stared at the equally well-maintained ceiling. As soon as I snapped out of my sleepy trance, I sat up and thought of what just happened………

……_that dream again_………

It was mid-spring. It had just been four months since I left Japan. The atmosphere here at Tuscany was very different from Nagasaki, and even more from Tokyo.

The sweltering temperature here in Italy isn't as bad as the summers I spent back at my home country. It felt odd at first but I got used to no longer seeing cherry blossoms, especially at this time of the year where they have already fully bloomed after the long cold winter.

I stretched a bit to shake off my sleepiness. I gave out a small yawn. I reached for my comb and brushed my hair. I then tied my brunette waist length hair with a scarlet ribbon.

I changed from my sleeping garments to a white sweatshirt and gray slacks. Even with the sweltering heat experienced here, it was still pretty cold during the morning.

-

I left my room and went for an early morning stroll.

Birch trees lined both side of the path I walked upon. I tried to suppress my thoughts of her, but failed miserably. There, I found myself in front of the chapel. I wasn't really planning to go there yet, but since I was already there I thought that it was just proper to offer my prayers now……

I entered the chapel through the secondary entrance on the side. The interior of the church was simple and crudely lighted but compensated by the early morning light. A tall gate separates the visitor's area from the inner sanctum. Pews were present at both sides of the gate.

I knelt at the first row in front of the altar. I made the sign of the cross, and then I recited my daily morning prayer.

'_Lord and God of the most high, you have been by our side ever since. We give you thanks for you have given us the strength and courage to face our daily trials and tests that have been set for a purpose. _

_Lend us your strength and give us that same courage you have already given to us that we may do our obligations in your name and for the name of all that is good._

_Point us to your direction and lead us to the salvation that is being in your kingdom._

_Lord and Everlasting God, we may not fully succeed in every thing we do but we shall not be dismayed for these events have been planed and will be reminders for us in the future._

_We thank now for everything you have done for us. We know that you are always there beside us and will never abandon your people………'_

I looked up at vivid stained glass that glowed majestically as the sunlight pierced through. I closed my eyes in order to meditate. Silence enveloped the site as I reflected upon what has happened four months ago. Only the sound of the chirping birds and the rustling trees could be heard from the outside.

--

_I opened my eyes, "What are you doing?" I asked, with eyes still cloudy with sleep. _

_"Oh nothing... You can sleep a little longer, I'll wake you up when it stops raining." she said  
_

_"Okay." There I saw that she had braided strands of our hair together. I wondered if we had the same feelings_

_-_

'…_when it stops raining?' I thought_

_  
'If that was the case, Lord, please don't make it stop raining.'_

--

All this reminiscing begun right after I arrived here in Italy……

I stood up and then walked to the window and looked outside. There, I gazed upon the thick forest of various kinds of deciduous trees.

_Forest_……the word remained and echoed in my mind. I didn't know why it lingered in my thoughts, but it must have some significance. Maybe it was telling me something or maybe not. Maybe I was just thinking too much. I couldn't tell.

……those pale blue eyes that kept staring at me……

……that sandy blonde hair that she once braided with my hair……

……her face so foreign, so beautiful……

……her kiss…………

How could I ever forget them? Even if I tried……I couldn't…… They would remain like being a part of me…… whether I liked it or not……like a second shadow……

'_Shiori……'_ I could have sworn that _she_ was calling my name. I thought I saw someone wearing a Lillian uniform at the corner of my eye. I turned at the direction of where the figure stood.

There was nothing there. I knew that it was just an apparition made from this depressive state I am in now, and even though I never expected anything else, sadness filled me up once more.

I turned back at the open window. From there, I saw a small bird that nested on top of a high an oak tree branch that caught my attention, the poor thing looked isolated from the others……just like……just like……

"Shiori……?" I turned around "I knew you would be here…" There, a young woman one year younger than me stood.

"Gokigenyou Robin……" I placed my hand over my lips, I completely forgot that I was no longer studying in Lillian.

"I'm sorry, I meant……Good morning Robin…" I was so embarrassed

"There's no need for apologies……Good morning to you too, Shiori." She said then smiled

She was Robin Sena. She was like me, another helping hand here at the chapel during her break. She has been serving here ever since she was little.

Her blond hair was fixed in a unique kind of braid. She wore a black dress that barely exposed any skin. I would only get the chance to see her hair down once she leaves the bathroom.

If it weren't for her deep green eyes, she would look just like…...no… I will not recite her name…

But that's not the only thing that would show traces of _her_. Once I look at the mirror, with my hair down, I don't see myself……I see _her_ staring back at me with those pale blue eyes. She was everywhere, not looking at me angrily but sorrowfully like she wanted me to go back to Japan, to Lillian, to her…

That is why I wear my hair now tied back in a pony tail. Robin once suggested tying it in a braid. There was no way I would ever do it, especially after what happened back then when I was still at Lillian.

The greenhouse… Yet again, I will never forget the time I spent on that day in that flowery sanctuary that summer evening.

"Is there something wrong?" she tilted her head slightly in perplexity.

I nodded "No, but thank you for worrying." I gave off a simple smile, I didn't notice that I had been staring at her for quite a while. I sighed inwardly.

"I was on my way to prepare breakfast for everybody today, I came here to ask what you may have wanted."

-

"You really didn't need to help me……" Robin said as she brought out some glasses from the high cupboard

I was setting the plates on the table, "No, I must help…" _because I need a distraction…_ I can't bear the pain if I keep reminiscing about it over and over again, but it still I picture her in everything I do.

Through a recommendation, I was sent to continue my studies here in Italy with the guidance and support of an old trusted friend of the nun-in-charge of Lillian, Sister Uemura Saori - Father Giuliano Collegi.

Father Giuliano was a highly accomplished respected known priest in Italy. I could remember back at Lillian that he was once called as a guest speaker at one of the recollections I attended.

My uncle and I questioned Sister Saori opinion about transferring me far away. I agreed with my uncle, it was way too far, too extreme, besides, we couldn't afford it. But Sister Saori explained that Lillian will be responsible for my tuition there. We all finally agreed that it was both for 'her' sake and for mine.

-

After breakfast, I went outside to the garden on my way to the chapel. There I find Salvatore Varriale III working in the flower bed, pulling out weeds. The flowers he tended to … White Roses …… Gigantea …

I walk slowly toward him, my feet tap lightly on the stone path. He heard me coming and looks up, he smiles, raises a gloved hand to wave.

He was a doctor, though he still didn't have his license yet. Behind Salvatore's glasses were his hazel brown eyes, his hair had a similar color.

He and Robin were very close, along with another young man who occasionally visited here, student I believe. Though none of them were related by blood, I could tell they had a strong bond.

I envy Robin for that.

"Morning Ms. Kubo," He greets me, smiling. "Have you gotten used to the climate here?"

I nod, smiling back. "I have, the weather around here's quite drastic compared to Japan."

Salvatore, or 'Sal' as he was called for short, chuckles, "I know what you mean, one day it's sunny, ten minutes later you'd think the second great flood has come."

He looks up into the sky, "Well, I don't think that'll hap'n today though."

I nod absently as I too looked up the sky. It was clear, not a cloud in the sky, a slightly purple hue accented the azure celestial blanket. It was exactly like when I was at the airport, the day I was to leave Japan.

-

It was already early in the afternoon. Robin and I were cleaning the altar.

I wiped and dusted off the statue of crucified Jesus that was positioned on the wall. On the other hand, Robin was cleaning the inside of the tabernacle. I squeezed the excess water out of the wet rag. As I was about to climb up the step ladder again, the church's side door creaked opened. We both looked towards the direction of the door.

"Father Giuliano…" Robin and I said in chorus. The very mature and experienced priest smiled as he approached us.

"Shiori…I have to discuss something with you…" I glanced over to Robin

"Is it okay with you?" I asked

She nodded "I'm fine…you should go on now…"

I followed the elderly priest outside.

There, he invited the woman who stood underneath a birch tree. She had bright blonde hair that only reached up to her lower neck hanging loosely. She wore glasses in front of her hazel colored eyes. She wore a blue blouse underneath the thin leather jacket and black slacks beneath. She had a briefcase in hand.

We continued to follow him to his office. There we all sat down.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Juliana Marcello, the representative of the school you will be enrolling this year, The ICC Lanciano International Boarding School." She brings out some papers from her briefcase. "Ah, Shiori Kubo I presume?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I see, so you are the transfer student from Japan, I am correct?" she asked I nod again. "You were transferred because of an 'affair' that happened this past year…do you mind explaining?"

"I rather not talk about it, please……" I pleaded as a stared down at the wooden floor.

"I see, I understand." She pushes up her blond hair back behind her ear. "So do you have any ailments that we must note of?"

"None that I know of…"

The interview continued for a while.

-

"Okay then, it's settled." She placed the papers back neatly in her briefcase. "I will send someone to pick you up at mid-August."

"Thank you very much…" I said and bowed

"Shall I accompany you?" Father Giuliano asked as we all stood up.

"Yes please……" Ms. Juliana said

-

Night had already fallen, I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling once more. The silence within the room made me feel lonely again……

The sound of cricket's miiming outside was probably the only thing that broke the stillness of the scene.

I sighed inwardly. 'School again…?' I thought. As most people would, I initially didn't like the thought of going to school again. But, I had to finish high school before I could join the seminary. It's as if I have a choice…do I? If I didn't pursue my dream, _she_ probably wouldn't forgive me… especially after leaving her like that…

"So I'm going to Lanciano…?"

Next chapter: She looks like 'her' but she isn't 'her'……but I feel I'm with 'her' when she's around. Summers don't last that long.

Okay…that was a slow start…

Anyway, I would appreciate it if anyone sees any errors (grammatically or story wise). This is my first Marimite fic so please go easy on me……

I'm not really a Shiori fan but I'm a real big Sei fan, I guess that's what pushed me into making this……

Some background info about the story: I was just reading the novel version of 'White Petals' (probably for the 18th time by then…). Then a thought crossed my mind: 'What ever happened to Shiori? Where'd she go?'

Then I watched the OVA 5 in you tube Ciao Sorella, the part at Borghes park really inspired me really, which made me decide on the venue of the story and strengthen the cross over between Witch Hunter Robin.

Anywayz……I look forward to you're reviews……

To my Onee-sama: What cha' think?


	2. Chapter 2

[**A/N**: I don't own any of the Mari Mite and Witch Hunter Robin characters. Salvatore is from The Watcher.

_As soon as I found a new, I part ways yet again……_

**Chapter Two: Summers don't last that long**

It was almost the end of July, next month I would be going to Lanciano.

I stood in front of the chapel again. I stared up at the cross station atop the chapel roof. I held my hand up to protect my sleep-deprived eyes from the morning sunlight. I didn't have a good sleep last night.

I dreamt of her again…… I can't seem to find a way to punish myself for what I've done. All I did was just to bring her more pain. She looked up at me and I failed her…

But we were on a path to self-destruction. I was so thankful that Sister Saori Uemura was able to talk me out of it.

--

_I was already ready to leave, with everything in order, I left my dormitory room. But suddenly… "Shiori?"_

"_Sister Saori……" I turned around and saw Sister Saori, the nun-in-charge of Lillian. _

"_Are you going somewhere?"_

--

Even if we'd taken each other's hands then and run off together, we'd have been helpless…… what could we have done, realistically? It would most definitely not have been a cheerful future that awaited us. I had a premonition of death hanging over our destination that day. If we had left together, I likely would have chosen to die with her soon after.

But sometimes I wonder if I did the right choice……

It was six in the morning. I entered the small chapel. I knelt at my normal place in the first row in front of the altar. I made the sign of the cross, and then I offered my daily morning prayer.

'_Lord and God of the most high, you have been by our side ever since. We give you thanks for you have given us the strength and courage to face our daily trials and tests that have been set for a purpose. _

_Lend us your strength and give us that same courage you have already given to us that we may do our obligations in your name and for the name of all that is good._

_Point us to your direction and lead us to the salvation that is being in your kingdom._

_Lord and Everlasting God, we may not fully succeed in every thing we do but we shall not be dismayed for these events have been planed and will be reminders for us in the future._

_We thank now for everything you have done for us. We know that you are always there beside us and will never abandon your people………'_

Time passes quicker than I expected. Then, the church's side door creaked open. In response to the silence-shattering noise I stood up and looked at the general direction of the sound.

"I thought I could find you here……" the half Italian said as she closed the door behind her.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" I asked as she came closer.

"I came to see you." She replied. This felt very familiar……familiarly painful…… "You weren't at you room, so I guessed you were going to be here at the chapel."

I smiled in reply, "Is there something that you wanted?"

"No, not really," she smiled slightly. "I just came here to ask you something……"

"Oh, okay…" I started to walk away from the pew and go towards her

"No, maybe later, I didn't mean to disturb you in your prayers and-"

"No, its fine," I smiled at her again "I was about to finish anyway."

-

We left the chapel, as Robin closed the double doors behind her; a light breeze of wind blew. "It feels nice, doesn't it?" I look back at her. I think my mind was playing with me again, or was it my heart? I wasn't sure. But I could have sworn it was _her_ who standing behind me. I blinked then took a second look, it was Robin. I just simply sighed inwardly.

"Is there something wrong?" the blonde girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing, really." I gave off another smile to prevent her from worrying. "It's a bit chilly, but yes, it's still very refreshing."

We walked on the stoned path leading away from the chapel; we stopped at the fork leading to the main quarters and the path to the forest. "Um, do you mind that we walk around a little longer?" she asked.

I really didn't have anything planed at the moment so I agreed, "Okay."

The scent of the different flowers was very relieving as we walked on the path of fallen dried leaves. The oak trees surrounded us and were everywhere as we kept walking. I looked up at one of the trees, the gaps between the green leaves showed patches of the cloudless azure sky. "So Shiori……" with my name called, I turned my head towards the girl. "What brings you here to Italy?" her green eyes gazed and met mine.

Come to think of it, this was actually the first time some one asked about it. I thought everyone already knew what happened so I didn't think that I had to explain anything about that _event_. But I guess I thought wrong……

I really didn't know how to say it to her, if I should say it straight or just a part of it. I sighed, _Maria-sama,_ _please help me_. I thought. I sighed inwardly.

"My school recommended me here…" I said, maybe a general truth should be a good start.

"There must be a reason to it;" she tilted her head slightly, "was it something you did?"

I never thought that she would be that sharp, "well……yes, it was……" I disliked lying so I forced myself to just reveal some of it.

"What was it then?" she started to bring out questions that began to make me feel a little uneasy.

"It……" I wasn't sure how to put it safely "…it was an unacceptable relationship…" I continued to look straight forward on the path. I felt that I started to blush.

"…with a teacher?" I stole a glance at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"No," I closed my eyes and sighed "…with a fellow student……" Robin's eyes widened. She stared at me blankly then blinked and shook her head.

"I thought you said that came from an exclusive all-girls school, didn't you?" she started to blink more rapidly.

"I did." I folded my arms. I started to feel somewhat, cold.

"So was she you girlfriend?" she tilted her head to the opposite direction from the first time. Now that hit me straight. I was probably blushing really hard by then.

"You could say that, but that's not really how I see it." Despite my blushing, I felt that like I was getting colder after each question. "I thought of it as just being friends at the start, but things changed……Everyone around us started to worry. So they decided to separate us. It was for the sake of both of us."

"I see……" she turned away from me, "I'm sorry, for bringing up the topic, I mean……"

"No," I didn't want her to feel any guilt "……it's ok……you were curious, it wasn't your fault……" I accompanied that statement with a smile.

A short silence enveloped the scene, despite that, we continued walking. Who knew how many trees we passed? The stillness of the moment seemed endless.

Then, "Shiori……" Robin spoke up again, I sighed inwardly in relief for the quietness was broken, and I was starting to feel uneasy. I didn't want to be the one to start a new topic.

"Yes?" I turned to her with another smile.

"I was thinking……" she seemed unsure of what to say, or where to start. I remained silent and waited for her to finish.

"I'm going to Florence this weekend for an errand from Father Giuliano and I was wondering……if you wanted to come along?" she smiled back.

Florence is the famous Italian city for being the birthplace of the Renaissance. It is both the capital of the province of Florence and the region of Tuscany. Its name in Italian is _Firenze_. Tourists visit Florence yearly to see its splendid art galleries, churches, and museums.

"Sure."

-

It was already early in the afternoon. I couldn't take my mind off her. She was just so much like _her_; it was only her deep green eyes that would remind me that _she_ was miles away…… that this wasn't _her_. But somehow I feel like she had the same essence as _she_ did.

She was a year younger than me. This was probably the same way _she_ felt when we first met. This uneasiness deep within my heart…I don't understand it…why am I feeling this way? _She_ was already gone, far, far away from me, and yet she feels so close by.

As if she never left…wait, I forgot, I was the one who left _her_. If I just told _her_ sooner…all of this would have been avoided.

But there's no point looking for 'ifs' now that it's over, it's done. And I can't do anything about it.

Before I realized it, I could smell a familiar fragrance that felt both so relaxing and so painful at the same time. I looked around and found myself at the garden. I wonder…how did I end up here? I was planning to go back to my room and stay there for some time alone, but my body brought me elsewhere. On the side of the stone path was where a flower bed was laid.

"White Roses……" a small sharp pain penetrated though me as I uttered the name of the said flower. I clenched the small cross necklace that hanged around my neck tightly and closed my eyes.

_Sei_…

I promised to myself that I would never state her name, but I can't help it. Despite all this emotion flowing through me, my eyes remained dry, but this wasn't something I could be proud of. I never regarded pride as something that was essential.

Most of the roses have already fully bloomed, but it was the lone rose bud that caught my attention. _En Bouton…_ I said. That was what she was called back then. And now, if nothing happened to her, she would be _Rosa Gigantea_ now. I very much believe that she hasn't taken her own life, she's in capable hands, and I just know it.

I bent down to take a closer look at it. It seem so lonely, it looked like it didn't want to open up. It couldn't to open up. It hid among the other roses, like it didn't want to reveal oddity to anyone. I wanted to reach out to it but a suddenly, "Ah!" All those moments… the chapel… the greenhouse… the train station… they flashed before me.

I quickly withdrew my hand as soon as I got a hold of myself. She was just like that flower. I wanted to reach out to it. I looked at my hand, and at the tip of my finger, a small scratch appeared. Signs of blood formed on the wound. I hesitantly tried to bring my hand on to it once more. But, I just couldn't. I lowered my hand and then sighed inwardly.

Look at me, I can't even bring myself any touch this flower. No wonder I failed her……

"Ms. Kubo? Hello?" I snapped out of my subconscious dreaming state. I looked up and found Salvatore staring down at me with a worried face "Is somethin' the matt'r?" his hazel-colored eyes were clearly visible behind the glasses he wore.

I pocketed the injured hand and then smiled at him, "No, there's nothing wrong at all." I stood up and dusted my skirt off a bit.

"Y'sure?" he pressed on, still with the worried face on, "You looked like you were a thousand miles away……"

-

The office was rather cool despite the sweltering heat felt outside. Father Giuliano was simply stationed behind his desk as he scanned through some documents. The clergy man had been expecting a call since yesterday, but until now, it still hasn't arrived yet.

Then, the echo of the ringing phone filled the still quarters. The aged man picked up the resonating phone "Hello? Father Giuliano speaking…yes……you want her now…? I'm not really sure……but……please ……consider her……I……I understand……she'll be there in three days………yes… " A sharp click signaled the end of the call. The priest gave out a small sigh, and then he stood up and turned to the window behind him.

-

"Shiori?" Salvatore and I both turned our heads to where the voice came from. "I was looking for you…" Robin said as she walked towards us with a smile.

"Good day to you girls, I gotta go to Father Giuliano and ask him something." He waved to the both of us as he turned and walked away.

"So," Robin started, that was enough for me to turn to her "were you on your way to the chapel?"

"No, not really, I was actually on my way to my room." I gave off a smile "Was there something you wanted?" I asked.

She shook her head, "If there's something you have to do, I wouldn't mind if I could tell you later."

"No, it's okay with me. I don't really mind it at all."

All we did was all small talk before we reached my bedroom. When we reached the door, Father Giuliano approached the both of us. "Robin, could you come with me for a moment?"

Robin turned to me "Is it okay with you?" She asked

"You should go. That won't probably take too long." I smiled

"You're right, I'll see you later." She smiled back then the both of them walked away and left.

-

I was all alone in my room. I laid my head down on the soft mattress and stared at the ceiling yet again. I sighed inwardly. The songs of the birds and the sounds of the rustling trees outside entered though the open window. I didn't seem to mind the heat of the sweltering temperature of afternoon. I shifted my attention and looked out the window. From my position where I laid, all I could see was the blue sky patched with brush-stroked like clouds. I watched them drift off to one direction.

Whenever I have time alone, whether I liked it or not, I kept remembering _her_. Even in my prayers, I can't erase my thoughts of _her_. As much as I tried to hold back these feelings, I always end up being unsuccessful every time. I remembered every feature that _her_ body displayed. Every moment I spent with her. Every painful event, I remembered them agonizingly very detailed.

Is this the only way for me to repent for the sin we had committed? To go through all this grief and end up extremely sorry for the things we've done? To be separated from the one's you love, your family and friends and _her_? To be miles away from your home country just for you to be far away from the one's you love? To live in misery and dwell on this regret I'm experiencing now? No. I don't think neither Maria-sama nor God himself would go that far. But who am I to judge? I am just a mere human being sent down here on earth on a mission…

And got distracted……

I sighed once again and then closed my eyes and rested, I was getting tired of all this thinking…

-

"Shiori?" a knock on the door woke me up from my slumber. I door opened, I sat up and rubbed my eye. "Oh I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" Robin stood at the doorway. "I'll come back later…"

As she was about to close the door again, "No, it's alright…please come in." She entered my room and closed the door behind her. I glance over to the small alarm clock that stood on the bed side table; it read _4:48p.m._ It was that late already? "It's about time for me to wake up anyway." I said with a sleepy smile. I can't believe I had been asleep for almost three hours. "So," I started "…what did Father Giuliano say to you?" With that statement, she dropped her straight face and replaced it with a rather, troubled face. That's how I would put it. With that gesture, concern filled me once again. "Is there something the matter? What happened?"

She just stood there. She couldn't look at me straight. She stole a glance and then looked away once more. Silence filled the room; I had the feeling that she didn't have the words to express what she had in mind. "At least sit down…" I wanted her to ease down at least. She nodded and pulled a chair and then sat down. She still remained quiet though. I gave out a sigh. Minutes passed but the stillness remained unbroken. This would just lead us nowhere, someone had to speak.

"Um," she finally spoke up. "Remember that trip I mentioned about Florence?"

So it was about the trip then? "Well, yes, I do. What about it?" I asked.

"It ended up that I won't be going after all." She continued. So this was the reason why she got so worked up?

"Oh, I see. It's okay with me." I didn't really mind it at all. Although I won't be able to travel with her on the supposed errand, I still get to spend the rest of the remaining summer time with her until school starts. I really don't want to admit it but, I somehow found myself rather _attached_ to Robin. This was nothing like what I felt towards _her_, but I just hope it doesn't end up the same way like back then. But there was an unexpected turn of events.

Her face still remained distressed, "That isn't it." She said weakly. "I'm leaving for Japan in three days…"

Did she just say that? Silence enveloped the scene once more. Why? Whenever I get so close to someone, I end up losing them. First my parents, second came _her_, and now Robin? Why? Why does this keep happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

-

Three days later, I stood at the window and looked down at black car that pulled up at the front. Robin, who wore a black trench coat, walked up to it with luggage in hand. A man took hold of her bags and placed it at the back. As she was about to enter the car, she stopped at looked at me. She smiled as she gave me a wave. I waved back at her.

As the car drove away to the distant, I pushed myself away form the window. "I guess I have to start packing myself…"

Next chapter: Yet again, someone that looks like 'her' appears where ever I go. A beginning of a long school year.

As I said before, I am not a big fan of Shiori in any way, although I am a big Sei fan.

There's chapter two for ya. Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy at school at the moment.

I hope I could post the third chapter by the second week of next month. Gomenasai!! (bows) I'm pretty busy.

I accept any criticism. Anyway, I would appreciate it if anyone sees any errors (grammatically or story wise). I'm looking forward to your reviews…


End file.
